From EP 3 231 741 A1, a carrying device for receiving goods, comprising a carrying wall and a closing device, is known. The carrying wall comprises a front wall and a rear wall and is arrangeable between a closed state, in which a carrying volume for receiving the goods is at least partially delimited to the front, bottom and rear, and an open state, in which the carrying volume is opened up in the downward direction. The closing device has two closing means for releasably connecting the front wall to the rear wall in the closed state. The two closing means are attached to the carrying wall. When the goods are released from the carrying device, goods of large dimensions, in particular, can tilt between the carrying wall and one of the two closing means. As a result, downtimes can ensue and the goods can fall out of the carrying device at a spacing from the intended unloading site and, at the same time, get lost or damaged.